


Let Me Help

by kyitsya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Just a few smooches for the soul, M/M, Neck Kissing, PTSD sort of, Sharing a Bed, This is like my first ao3 fic so I have no clue what I’m doing lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyitsya/pseuds/kyitsya
Summary: Obi-Wan finds himself unable to sleep thanks to a mission and his overall stress. Anakin comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	Let Me Help

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I pretty much wrote this to cheer myself up after my AP Euro exam. IDK if it’s any good, but enjoy.

Metal doors slid open as a weary figure slipped into the room, steam billowing out behind him. Despite the warm shower, his overworked muscles still ached and his feet felt as if they could no longer support him. Obi-Wan felt himself toppling onto his bed with no care in the world, his discarded Jedi robes and armor shifting slightly from the new weight on the bed.

Exhaustion tugged at him yet he found that he couldn't sleep, his thoughts in disarray — thoughts that were far from coherent. The mission had been dreadfully long with little time for rest and many sacrifices. Obi-Wan had no doubt that all of the troopers involved were probably passed out in their bunks as well as Ahsoka and Anakin. Obi-Wan nearly snorted with tired amusement. He was definitely the odd one right now. With a sigh, Obi-Wan pushed himself up with great effort. He blinked lazily as his eyes drifted to his kettle. It was definitely calling out to him.

The brewing came naturally to him and he soon found himself sitting on the edge of his bed, nursing a hot cup of tea in his hands. It might've been counterproductive to drink tea while attempting to sleep, but he had just come back from a war zone and he damn well deserved that cup of tea. The warmth seeping into his palms soothed him only a touch, but Obi-Wan would take any comfort at that point, no matter how minuscule. Blowing lightly on the auburn brew, Obi-Wan took a sip, savoring the flavor. He almost felt relaxed. Almost.

Something stirred within his mind. Murkiness overwhelmed any attempts at unwinding as memories from the mission scratched at his weakened shields. The lack of sleep and constant alertness had done quite a number on his mental barriers.

_Explosions rang out._

_The rapid fire of a separatist blaster droned._

_The cries of his men pierced the air as the ground trembled._

Obi-Wan found himself hunching over, his eyes screwed shut. The uncomfortable feeling worsened, wailing and banging itself against his shields. He forced himself to focus on the steam that still rose lazily from the cup and caressed his face. He strained his ears to pick up sounds, any sounds, that would bring him to the present. He breathed out sharply through his nose to tame his heart that beat wildly.

What truly brought him back to the moment was the hiss of his doors sliding open. Surprise rang out in him as he wondered who would be up at this hour. Obi-Wan's head swung up to spot his former padawan standing at the entrance, his eyes betraying his concern.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan quickly shifted into a more relaxed pose, though it wasn't much of an effort. His tired body simply did not want to cooperate. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Anakin retorted, though it had no bite. Obi-Wan could see that the younger Jedi was fatigued as well. From his crumpled nightclothes and messed up hair, it was obvious that Anakin had been asleep only a few moments prior. "But your thoughts gave me all the explanation I needed."

Guilt blossomed within Obi-Wan's chest as he realized what had occurred. He hoped that he had not bothered Ahsoka as well.

"Ah, I see..." Obi-Wan's gaze dropped back to stare into the contents of his cup, "Forgive me, I'll be sure to keep my self in check." His fingers tightened their grip on the cup.

A low huff left Anakin.

"Master, talk to me."

"There is nothing to discuss, Anakin. I am fine." Obi-Wan fired right back.

Soft touches filled Obi-Wan's mind as Anakin prodded at his shields, searching for answers. Obi-Wan did not deflect nor drop his shields. He simply left them be, allowing Anakin to catch wisps of emotion that bled through the thin walls. The younger Jedi went no further, withdrawing his efforts.

Obi-Wan nearly sighed in relief at his former padawan's retreat from his mind. Maybe Anakin would now go back to sleep and not worry over such an old fool like him. In pure Anakin fashion, the man simply let himself further into the room. A weight settled beside him on the bed and, suddenly, a mechanical hand gently reached out to coax the cup of tea from the older Jedi. Obi-Wan noised his complaint, but silenced it as he felt a puff of warm air hit the side of his neck.

"A-Anakin," Obi-Wan stuttered as the other swiftly placed the cup by a bedside table before leaning into him, "There really is no need for this." It wasn't that he was against the idea, but he didn't want to bother Anakin with taking care of him. The two had suffered enough during the mission and rest was essential. He found himself fighting the urge to simply give the other unlimited access to his neck. It was reassuring that his Jedi discipline still hung on.

Sensing Obi-Wan's belief that he was being a burden, annoyance spread from Anakin's side of the bond. The tip of Anakin's nose brushed his skin as he nuzzled Obi-Wan's neck.

"Let me help you."

The murmur was one that embodied a tired plea full of concern and the promise of care. Obi-Wan felt his protest melting away as soft lips settled onto his neck, his own traitorous body giving in. A small shudder overcame him as Anakin then lowered himself to lock onto the older Jedi's exposed collarbone, lightly dragging his teeth over the bone. Obi-Wan's loose night robe did little to hide his skin. Anakin soon started to scale up, pressing a kiss to Obi-Wan's throat, then his jaw, until he finally settled upon his lips. The look of love and care in Anakin's eyes spoke more than words could. Obi-Wan readily accepted Anakin and the two molded into one. It was neither dull nor overly passionate. Instead, it was full of sensual care and comfort. There was no rush as they had all the time in the world and they were both dead tired.

A mechanical hand snaked it's way into Obi-Wan's own, entangling their fingers together, while another came to rest on his waist. The two broke apart to breathe in, staring into one another's eyes. Anakin tilted his head forward, their foreheads bumping gently and their noses brushing. Obi-Wan's heart fluttered at the softness of the usually brash man. Once more the younger Jedi's presence materialized in Obi-Wan's mind.

_Let me help._

Staring into Anakin's cool blue eyes, he found himself unable to deflect the other anymore. His shields trembled before collapsing. His breath hitched. Almost immediately, he felt a spark of panic rise at the vulnerability of having an unprotected mind. The memories roared their ugly heads and started advancing. Anakin jumped to the rescue right away. A soothing presence quickly banished that panic, wrapping itself around Obi-Wan, sheltering him from the intrusive thoughts. His mind was no longer his own, but it was better than being trapped with the unpleasant memories. Obi-Wan could finally breathe without struggling. Tension slowly began to give way, the pressure in his head deflating and his body melting completely into Anakin's own. He rested the side of his face into the crook of Anakin's neck, savoring the warmth that was far better than his cup of tea.

_Better?_

_Much better. Thank you._

He didn't even have to look at the man's face to know that Anakin was grinning with accomplishment. Obi-Wan let a small smile grace his face as he blinked drowsily.

_Bed?_

_Bed._

The two separated. To Obi-Wan's surprise, Anakin actually took the time to grab Obi-Wan's armor and set it aside on a chair rather than pushing it to the floor as he did with his own when he got sleepy. The older Jedi sent a mental thank you as Anakin then clambered onto the bed before burrowing under the sheets next to Obi-Wan. Anakin buried his face into the back of Obi-Wan's neck, draping his arm over him in the process.

It didn't take long for Anakin's breathing to even out. Obi-Wan listened to the other's breaths, feeling the rise and fall of his chest against his back. The rhythm was soothing. His mind was no longer a jumbled symphony, but a calm pool of water. The ripples had died down. Feeling Anakin's body and presence pressed against him, Obi-Wan felt truly balanced for the first time in days. Shutting his eyes, Obi-Wan slipped away into unconsciousness.

He dreamt of nothing that night.


End file.
